This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dynamic contrast-enhanced MRI is commonly used to detect breast tumors. However, its use is limited by the fact that it requires intravenous contrast injection, which is expensive and requires a physician to be present for the study. Reducing the cost and invasiveness of breast MRI improve the feasibility of using MRI for breast cancer screening. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)